


Drunk in love

by caitpaige101



Series: The love that never dies. [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, Drunk Aaron Dingle, Drunk but happy, Fluff, Handsy Robert, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sickenly cute, Slighty drunk Robert, The whites in the background being miserable, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: Aaron and Robert are in love and they are going to show everyone that nothing will break them.Aka: two men sickenly in love (and a bit drunk)





	Drunk in love

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, the ons didn't happen.  
> Any way enjoy 
> 
> Also thanks to @Vanessa_rocha88 on twitter for being supportive and sending all those nice and encouraging replies to my tweets :)

The night air was cold but nothing would stop them tonight. 

Tonight they wouldn't hold back. Tonight they would show off thier love to the rest of the world. 

Hands connected, bodies close together. They weren't a couple fond of PDA but tonight, well tonight would be different. 

They walked into the woolpack, hands never slipping from each other, and sat in one of the booths. Bodies still close. Closest they had been in public. 

Aaron couldn't contain his smile. He was happy. He wanted to show off his husband and thier happiness. 

Whenever Aaron smiled, Robert couldn't contain his. Aaron's true smile was the best thing on the earth to Robert. The smile that he would die for. 

They were buzzing, if anyone asked they would say no but they had already had many beers at the house but ran out, ordering the drinks in. 

It was at this moment both men realised what a bad decision this was, well they would in the morning anyway. 

Aaron was the first to be completely plastered. His hands roaming Roberts body and his voice, even when Slurred, only talked about how handsome his husband is. 

Robert only slightly drunk but likely to be in a state after a few more drink, like his husband, couldnt keep his hands to himself. Touching Aaron's cheeks. Stroking them slightly. Touch delicate. Of course he was aware of all the stares. His mother in law close to laughter at thier antics. 

"Robert, Aaron. Maybe it's time you go home" He heard Vic suggested but he couldn't stop staring at Aaron's eyes. Full of joy. Full of happiness. Full of love. 

"mm, baby,I'm tired" Aaron slurred out. 

The pet names usually reserved for the privacy of their own home ways came out when either man was drunk. 

He knew the Whites were staring at them, probably with looks of disgust but obviously him and his husband were more entertaining than thier little lives. 

"I want a kiss. Pleeeaseee baby." Aaron whined out, his hands going automatically to Roberts neck. 

Robert gave his husband a quick kiss,well a what was meant to be a quick kiss. See Aaron's lips were just too kissable to Robert. 

"Right that's it. Chas I'm sorry but they have to go before they have sex on the tables" Charity shouted but before Chas could reply Aaron was already shouting back. 

"bit too late, ready done that" 

Robert laughed, head thrown back. Only when they were drunk could they discuss thier sex lives. 

 "in fact it was that table if I'm right" Robert shouted afterwards pointing at the table the whites were sitting at making Chrissie jump up, face looking even more miserable. 

"oh my God. You are animals" she screeched, as her and the rest of that family made a move to leave 

"yeah he is" Aaron purred, the look in his eyes turning into lust. 

"right. You two go home." Chas told them. 

As both men stood up, laughing, hands grasping another once again they knew that even though the headaches will be terrible they will be worth it. 

Walking home, the cold air hitting thier face once again, they knew that what they had was love. They knew that the only hands they will ever hold is each other's. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also this was meant to go up yesterday night but I got hooked on Empire so sorry. 
> 
> Go check out my social medias (which can be found on my profile.) 
> 
> Send in your prompts. 
> 
> Also I want to start writing more explicit things so any prompts related to those would be great.


End file.
